Naruto: The Eidetic Effect
by The BadAss Writer
Summary: Little details are what make the bigger things worth it. Little details are what shape the world. A little pebble, was thrown into the lake that was space and time, caused a rippling effect that changed a tiny detail. Naruto Uzumaki was born with the ability to remember the tiniest detail perfectly. Smell, touch, sight, hearing. All of them. So, what can this little detail change?


**Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto nor any of its character or Naruto himself. Well I think I have to say I don't own 'Sasuke' or 'Kaguya'. The fucking show is more about them than the supposed protagonist for fucks sake. Ugh. Anyways, the first part of this chapter is written in first person because it is from Naruto's perspective. Various scenes like that will appear but the story will be writing in third person mostly.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**1. He Who Remembers Everything**

_I stared with my blue eyes at the old man wearing the white and red robes with the funny, and just as cool, hat on his head. I had every right to call him and old man. He looked, walked, and talked like an old person. I knew he was someone important to the village, the Hokage I think, and that we were supposed to call him with respect but he never corrected me when I called him old man. I think he likes it because he always smiles at me. "Um, old man. Why the others don't like me?"_

_He looked at me as if he didn't understand the question. "What do you mean Naruto-kun?" He asked as he stopped signing some papers. Even if I could see his confusion, I could also see his relieve at being able to stop working. _

_I nodded my head and looked to the floor. "I was at the park today right. And there were a few kids playing with a ball so I went to ask them if I could play with them. When I approached them they stopped playing so I thought that they were waiting for me ask them so I did. Then they began whispering between them, it was really low but I still could hear them. Something about their dads and moms not wanting them to play with me. After they told that I couldn't they left the park. And it's not the first time it happened," I told him and even though I didn't want to show it, my voice came out sad and just a tad desperate._

_I looked up at the old man and for a moment I saw something in his eyes that scared me. I blinked and it wasn't there so I thought it was my imagination since he was looking at me kindness and worry. "I see. Well, if is not much trouble, could you tell me about the other things that make you believe that the villagers don't like you?"_

_I nodded my head and even if it hurt, I knew that I had to tell the old man. He was the only one that took care of me. I remembered, I always do, when I was thrown out of the orphanage, something about the likes of me were capable of faring well on their own by that age, he was the one to give me my apartment and an allowance and he thought what to buy and how to spend my money so I could save for myself. Also he was the one to show me Kami's gift to men that was the delicacy called ramen. He also told me that eating too much ramen was bad for my health so I only visited old man Teuchi and Ayame-nee three times a week for lunch. Aside from the old man, they are the only two people to like me in the village. _

"_Well…" I trailed off, not knowing where to start but knowing what to tell him so I decided to do it from the beginning. "The first when I noticed was when they threw me out of the orphanage two years ago and I think I can include this one because I don't think other kids get thrown out for no reason at all. Then a year after that, on my fifth birthday, I remember two funny guys that were swaying side to side telling me that they didn't want lay their eyes on me and began throwing me rocks. And there was that time when I went to buy milk and I saw this guy buying his with fifty ryo and when it was my turn I had to pay one hundred and fifty ryo. After that the only thing I can tell you that makes me think that is kids my age don't like to hand out with me and almost everybody ignore me unless I talk to them," I finished up nervously because I could feel the anger coming from the old man and it scared me._

_The old man took in a deep breath and the feeling of anger coming from him disappeared as if it never was there. Strange. He looked down at me and I had the sensation that the smile he gave me, instead of reassuring was more guilty than anything. "I'm very sorry for their behavior Naruto-kun. I know I can't talk at their behest but what I can do is promise you that from now on things will be different." He finished by ruffling my spiky blond hair and I growled at him which made him laugh._

"_Hey! Don't do that! I don't want it to get messier than it is!" I shouted at him, making him laugh even louder much to my annoyance, and tried to rearrange my hair only make it even messier. If I ever found out whom my parent were I'm going to… Wait. I looked up at the old man. "Hey, old man. Can I ask you something?" To my disdain, my voice came out meekly._

_He raised an eyebrow at me before nodding. "Go ahead Naruto-kun. You can ask anything you want."_

_I shifted nervously on my seat before looking at the old man in the eyes. "Did you know my parents?" I instantly knew that he did because of the way his other eyebrow joined the other behind his hat and I beamed at him expectantly. "So you know old man? Please tell me who they were?" I had to know. When I think of my parents I can only recall flashes of yellow, red, black and orange._

_I watched as he winced and this time the apologetic and guilty look was clear as a day. "I'm sorry Naruto-kun. I did know your parents and when you were born they promised not to tell you about them until certain requirements were met." His voice was the same as his eyes._

_I frowned at him. "What requirements? And what does that mean?" _

_This time the old man chuckled. "A requirement is something you have to do in order for you to be able to get or do something. And for the requirements you and I have in order for me to tell you about your parents is that you either reach sixteen or you make chunin."_

_I nodded my head before looking at him in confusion. "A chunin is a ninja rank right?"_

_The old man nodded. "Yes. You'll have to make genin first by attending and completing the Shinobi Academy before partaking in the Chunin Exams where if you do good enough you can be promoted to chunin and I can tell you about your parents. Or you could always leave peaceful live and wait boringly until you reach sixteen." The tone of his voice was teasing and I knew that he wanted for me to be a shinobi. Also he didn't say that there was an specific age for me become a chunin so it was pretty obvious which one I wanted._

_I looked at him with determination as a made a fist with my right hand. "I'll be a shinobi old man! The best there is! When does the Ninja Academy start?" I asked eagerly jumping from my chair into a standing position on top of it._

_The old man chuckled at me. "It starts in one year for you Naruto-kun," he said before leveling a serious look on me that had me regain my sitting position stiffly with a gulp. The old man could be scary when he wanted to be. "I don't want you to rush things Naruto-kun. If you really want to be a shinobi then I want you to enjoy your childhood as much as you can. The life of a ninja is hard and once you get in there is only a way out and it isn't a pleasant one. Not for you. Not for anyone that you cherish and cherish you back. So, now that you are aware of it, do you really want to become a ninja?" _

_Even though I was scared I looked at the old man directly in his serious black eyes and nodded my head resolutely. "I do old man! You don't have to worry about me not enjoying myself. I'm going to make friends at the Academy and we are going to do a lot of pranks together. I will also visit old man Teuchi and Ayame-nee. I will also visit you!"_

_The old man seemed pleases with me so he nodded his head. "Good. Now, let's not worry about that for now. Are you up for some ramen?"_

_I grinned at him. "You bet! I'm always up for some ramen! To Ichiraku's!" I declared before jumping off from the chair and charging towards the door with my "For the ramen!" battle cry._

_The old man laughed once again as he followed me towards the door._

o-0-O-0-o

RIIIIIIING!

RIIIIIIING!

Blue eyes fluttered open upon the sound of his alarm clock. He gave an annoyed grunt as his hand searched for the button that would stop that annoying sound. After a few seconds he found it and smashed a fist to it. He went into a sitting position on his bed and yawned as he stretched his arms over his head. After he finished stretching his legs and back, moaning in content when his stiff bones popped, he looked towards the alarm clock to see that it marked five a.m. in the morning. With a sleepy smile on his face, Naruto Uzumaki got up from his bed and headed towards the bathroom to start his day.

As he brushed his teeth, Naruto noted that he was filling far chirper than he would normally do, which wasn't much mind you. He reasoned that it was because of the dream he had. Well not exactly a dream since it was a memory from four years ago. You may ask how can a ten tear old kid could recall something from four years ago since by that age most kid would forget what they did after a week passed. And that was exactly the issue, Naruto couldn't forget anything since he became aware of his surroundings, which was around the time he was two years old. Well it wasn't an issue because Naruto thought it was kind of awesome, if sometimes annoying because they tended to randomly appear on his head if he wasn't thinking of anything important.

Naruto knew he was the only one who was able to do this. And he knew that his condition wasn't normal because he could recall everything perfectly. Not the tiniest, single detail could escape his perception and knowledge. He could recall if they painted a house he had only seen in the past. He could detect the slight differences between Ayame-nee's ramen from that of her father's. He could feel when someone wasn't at their best in the Academy because their punches and kicks would fill weaker, not to mention they would come slower, than previous spars. He could even tell if the cats that visited his dumpster were the same or not because he could identify perfectly its weight by how its footsteps sounded. Not to mention that different cats mewed differently.

So yes. Naruto had what he began to call a perfect memory and it had helped him immensely in these two years at the Academy. Even if he didn't pay attention, he could perfectly recall Iruka-sensei's lectures and all the lessons the man had given him. Also, because of that, he had decided to keep this fact about himself a secret from everyone else, including the old man. One of the books in the Academy had put emphasis on the fact that a Shinobi's best weapon was deception and the less was known about you, then the best shinobi you were. Naruto had seen the logic in this and had put it to practice right away by being perfectly average in the Academy, both theoretical and practical wise, even though he was sure he could go toe to toe with the clan children on his class.

Naruto stepped out of the bathroom after brushing his teeth and answering to nature's call, he didn't take a bath because what he was going to do now would actually make taking a bath pointless, and went into his bathroom where he proceeded to change into a sleeveless shirt, that showed a muscle definition a kid his age shouldn't have, and sport shorts and sandals. He quickly jogged out of his apartment, making sure to lock the door, and went down the stair and into the empty streets of Konoha, where his jog became a full run that civilians will be hard pressed to follow and shinobi would be surprised that a ten-year old like him could be that fast. And it was all thanks to his daily before-the-academy exercises.

Ever since Iruka-sensei had told the class about the importance of constant exercising, Naruto had taken that advice to heart and began exercising daily. Normally, And Iruka-sensei had warned them, that exercising everyday would be the same as not exercising at all since the muscles won't have time to heal the tears and rips exercising provoked on them and would atrophy and one wouldn't get the benefits from the work out. This was not the case for him though. Naruto could exercise until the point where the pain wouldn't let him even stand up and he only had to wait like thirty to forty minutes before he could walk again with only minor discomfort. And then for next day he had to exercise more than yesterday because his muscles would be already accustomed to the pace of the day before. Naruto had been exercising since he was seven and because of that he had two years to increment the intensity of his routine. And nowadays his routine was insane enough to make a green clad jonin proud.

The actually told him that when they met each other and decided to train together for that day. As a matter of fact, Gai-sensei had given him some tips in how to augment his Taijutsu skills and even taught him some excises that would improve his flexibility and speed. That had been a year ago and Naruto could say that he was the fastest Academy student at the moment. And only he was aware of that and he intended to keep it that way. Naruto was drenched in sweat and panting harshly when he reached the park after running for an hour a top speed without stopping across Konoha, adding some jumps here and there to make the ride more fun. He first stretched his body, using the exercises Gai had given him before he began to do all his sets of different types of push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups on the bars of playing ground, suicides, power-jacks, jump-squats and power jumps. BY the time he finished it was already seven-thirty and he only had half an hour to get ready to go the Academy so he decided to warm up his chakra for the day and began roof jumping from the park towards his apartment and it only took him five minutes to reach it.

Naruto made his way to the bathroom as soon as he got inside his home, throwing the sweat covered clothe into the hamper so he could wash it later since he only had three sets of his work-out clothes, and slipped into the shower and shivered when the cold water hit his skin. He soon relaxed and began to clean all the grim and dirt, the park was over a sandy terrain, from his body. After scrubbing it thoroughly and making sure that his hair was properly and successfully rinsed, Naruto stepped out of the shower and dried himself with his orange, his favorite color, towel before wrapping it around his waist. Naruto then made his way towards his room and reached into one of his drawers to pull out some boxers which he slipped on after throwing his towel into the bed.

Naruto then opened another drawer, after closing the first one, to pull out a clack, plain shirt which he slipped on and from the same drawer he pulled out beige cargo shorts that reached past his knees. Naruto then closed that drawer and opened the highest one to pull out a sleeveless green vest that he left unzipped. He then closed the drawer and took the green and blue goggles with orange tinted lenses that rested on top of the drawers and slipped it over his head until it hung loosely around his neck. While Naruto wanted to have much more orange on his clothing, he knew that unless it had a burnt tone, it would be detrimental and stupid to wear that color if you where a shinobi, unless it was made with the purpose to draw attention to that part of your clothes to distract your foes. Also orange meant attention and at the moment attention was the least Naruto wanted for him. Naruto then slipped on his blue sandals before making his way towards the kitchen to have a normal breakfast of oatmeal, bread and juice. After doing the dishes and noting that he had five minutes to reach the Academy, Naruto exited his apartment and locked his door before he began to roof jump towards the Academy, a small smile playing on his lips as he felt the sun hitting his face.

Even though he could remember everything, good and bad, Naruto could say life was good.

o-0-O-0-o

(Ninja Academy – Iruka's Classroom)

Naruto arrived at his classroom with a minute and a half to spare, ten seconds more than last month, which meant that he was ten seconds faster. Good. He put on a pleasant small on his face as he heard the chatter coming from inside. He slid the door open and was assaulted with the many conversations being held. He had to hold on a sigh as he heard most of the girls talking about how awesome the resident, and only, Uchiha was at the same time he sniggered quietly when he heard one of the boys, Kiba, comment on what they saw on him seen he had a duck's ass for a hair-cut.

Naruto discreetly swiped his eyes over the brooding Uchiha and was very amusing that indeed, Sasuke had a duck's butt on his head.

"Naruto-kun!" Hearing his name being called by the familiar voice, he smiled and looked up to see Ino Yamanaka waving at him from his seat. He nodded at her and made his way towards her seat and sat beside her only to have her hugging him around his shoulder and rubbing her cheek much to his annoyance on his as she coed. "So cute…"

Naruto deadpanned and crossed his arms. "Stop it," he said simply ignoring how she pouted cutely at him.

"But-"

"No."

"Naru-"

"I said no."

"Please." Cue fluttering eyelashes.

"…No." Cue deadpan.

"Aw. Fine! You are no fun!" Ino stopped her one-armed hug and turned towards the front with crossed arms, puffed chicks and a disappointed pout.

Naruto chuckled at her and patted her back with a kind smile on his face. "There, there Ino. You know what I think about spontaneous shows of affection," said Naruto as he put his right shoulder on his desk and supported his head with his right hand as he looked at Ino.

Ino turned her head towards him, a frown on her pretty face. "And you know what I think about you using big words," she retorted, using her hand to flap her long bang out of her eye only for it to return back to cover her eye.

Naruto raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "I learned them so why not use them? Besides, if I expand my vocabulary further then I'll be able to communicate better with any type of person. Imagine if we get a mission where we need to talk to one of those lords and convince them to send missions to the village. If we talk colloquially and vulgarly they'll think we are savages and any mission the send it would be approached in that manner," said Naruto nonchalantly.

Ino blinked owlishly at her friend before shaking her head with a chuckle. "You are impossible you know that?" She then looked at him slyly. "Instead of wasting your time with your head inside of a dictionary, you should spend your time in getting the Bunshin no Jutsu (Clone Technique) down. They taught it to us last year and you haven't still gotten it down," she said, her tone teasing.

Naruto groaned as he let his head fall to the desk with a dull thud, getting the attention of some of their classmates who only shook their heads when they saw Ino giggling as she patted a depressed looking Naruto's head. "There, there. There's no need to fill depressed. I'm sure you'll eventually get it down," assured Ino as she rubbed his head. She had to marvel at how soft his hair was. She never would've thought that someone with such a spiky hair would have a hair so soft and silky. She admitted to fill a little jealous since she actually spent a decent amount of time on her hair and she was sure Naruto only showered two, maybe three, times a day and he got these results.

Stupid genetics.

Naruto raised his head and intertwined his fingers behind it so his head rested comfortably dear as he gave an annoyed glare at the roof. "It's not that Ino. I know what I'm doing wrong with it but it is something that no matter what I can do still prevents me from doing the Bunshin. I'll talk to Iruka-sensei after class to see if he can come up with a solution," said Naruto, his grouchiness over that fact was palpable.

Ino giggled behind her hand. "You do that. I'm going to get Hinata and Sakura to help me on the shop." She then took in a pondering look. "Maybe I can convince their parents to let them spend the night at my home." She then smiled slyly at Naruto and batted her eyelashes at him. "You are welcome to come if you want." She threw him a kiss as an afterthought.

Naruto deadpanned at her and he made to stand up. "…I'm sitting elsewhere." Ino rolled her eyes and prevented him from going anywhere by grabbing his arm. She would deny for the upcoming years that she cupped a feel of his bicep when asked.

"Alright! Stop messing around and get to your seats! Class is starting now!" The door slid open and two men entered the classroom. The first one was a brown-haired man with a deep tan and a scar going through the bridge of his nose. The other one was a silver/blue haired man and pale skin. Both of them were wearing the standard chunin outfit of blue pants, long-sleeved shirt and sandals and a green vest.

Both of them went thoroughly ignored by the class, except for Naruto who was too busy ignoring Ino and Shikamaru, a brown-haired kid with a hair-cut that looked like a pineapple, who was sleeping besides his chubby, and certainly not fat, friend who was munching on his chips.

Iruka, the brown-haired one, got a tick mark over his right eye and he ignored pointedly Mizuki's, the other man, quiet sniggering. Taking in a deep breath, Iruka molded his chakra for one of his best, and original, technique when dealing with his students.

"SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!" Iruka's head got five times bigger and his voice abnormally louder as he shouted at them. It had the desired effect as all the students took their seats. His head went back to normal and he had to withhold a snort when he spotted one of the students in the first row sitting in seiza. Maybe he over did it a little? …Nah.

He looked at his students as he nodded to Mizuki who began scribbling on the blackboard behind at the wall behind him. "Alright class. I'm not going to roll call since the only one I'm sure didn't come today was Hinata since she has a clan meeting today. Anyways, since today is Monday we will be having a pop quiz about the Shodaime and Nidaime Hokage. Don't look at me like that. Will be having it. End of the discussion. Then will pair you up with different partners to spar so can get used to various fighting styles. Is that clear?" asked Iruka strictly, but not unkindly and had to hold back a smile when almost of the students groaned but nodded their heads.

He didn't withhold another tick marks as his head grew to ten times its original size. "WAKE UP SHIKAMARU!"

"Woah!"

Cue grumble.

"Troublesome."

o-0-O-0-o

(Two Hours Later – Academy's Sparring Circle)

Naruto stood at few feet away from the edges of the ring, a displeased frown of his face as he watched the Taijutsu match going on inside of it. It wasn't that he was impatient and wanted to fight right away nor it wasn't that he didn't do well in Iruka-sensei's pop quiz, quite the contrary since he had answered four of the five questions to keep of appearances. It was the current match and how it was turning out that had him frowning. He had known that since the massacre of his clan, Sasuke Uchiha had developed a severe PTSD case that almost let him insane and it was thanks to a lot of psychologists and psychiatrists that managed to keep him stable. That didn't meant he didn't have issues though.

Apparently, since he was the last of his clan, Sasuke had been pampered by most of the villagers and those of the council that favored him. This had installed extreme arrogance in him since it was obvious that when he assisted his sessions to recover from the PTSD, it had been with the purpose to make him think that he was what kept this village at the top. Naruto knew that was a tactic to make him loyal to the village, because, why would one leave a place that treated you like Kami's gift to earth? Naruto had an immediate answer to that question: Sasuke. Why? It was a known fact that the one who had killed his clan had been Sasuke's own brother, Itachi. Not much was known how it happened but apparently Sasuke had seen Itachi murdering his parents and had a confrontation that left Sasuke loathing Itachi with every fiber of his being, making his biggest ambition to kill his brother to avenge his clan.

And if what he researched about Itachi was anything to go by, then Sasuke was more than a few steps behind his brother. By the time Itachi had been Sasuke's age, he was already an experienced chunin that joined ANBU a year later. After that he became an ANBU captain in only two years. And let's not forget the fact that he could kill his own clan by his lonesome and still have the energy enough to escape the village. Naruto knew that Sasuke was aware of this and because of that Sasuke had an obsession with gaining power that at the mere insinuation he could get power by doing even the most stupid of tasks, he would do it in the drop of a hat.

Naruto watched with distaste as Sasuke finished off his opponent, a brown haired civilian boy by the name of Kota, with a punch to the solar plexus that pushed the air out off and caused him to double over only to receive an unnecessary kick to his temple that sent him flying out of the ring. Even though Sasuke kept an emotionless gaze, Naruto, could, strange as it sounded, feel the smugness and disappointment coming from him because his opponent wasn't up to par. And then, instead of helping Kato stand up like was the costume, he walked off the ring to stand a few feet apart from the group of students. Naruto saw Iruka frowning in disapproval but he couldn't do anything about it since the council could make his life a living hell, even if they didn't have jurisdiction on the shinobi affairs and everything tied to them.

They did have a say in anything civilian related like clothing stores, the markets and taxes though.

Ino, who was standing at his side, frowned at the dark haired boy as she let out a scoff. "And I used to think he was the perfect man?" She asked rhetorically to herself before directing an overly grateful look at Naruto. "Thanks again for getting me out of that mindset. I couldn't believe I was even going to start dieting to get his attention. The scolding my dad gave him was something of horror movies." She shuddered before looking towards Sakura, who was also frowning but her frown was more of a pensive one. "I'm still trying to convince Sakura to stop pursuing him. I already got her to stop dieting and got her to train more, thanks to mom showing her the body she has even at her age, but still she thinks Sasuke is the best for her," said Ino, concern for her friend easily heard.

Naruto gave her a reassuring smile as he saw that Sakura kept her distance of Sasuke and let his other fangirls got towards the dark haired boy to congratulate him. "I wouldn't worry too much Ino. Sakura will eventually come around and realize that he is not worthy and any future she is willing to pursue with him is bound to end in sadness and despair." He shrugged before moving to help out Kota but not before giving Ino a smile. "Just don't give up and keep insisting. You should get Hinata to help you. She might be shy but there is no one willing to her friends as she is."

Ino nodded at him with a grateful smile as she went to talk to Sakura. Naruto approached the now sitting Kota as he rubbed his head tenderly. He presented him a hand and the boy took it gratefully before addressing him. "Thanks man. I don't know what got into Sasuke today. He was overly brutal and I thought he wanted to kill me while we fought," he said, sanding a scowl iin Sasuke's direction.

Naruto patted his shoulder and looked towards the fangirl surrounded Sasuke, who now was having a scowl on his face as he found himself surrounded by all the gushing girls. "You know how he is Kota. Also today is the third anniversary of the massacre of course he is bound to take his ire on us. Let him be and ignore him."

Kota kept his frown but shrugged his shoulders. "Alright. Still it doesn't mean we have to be his brother's scapegoat. He was the one to kill his clan not us," said Kota before he thanked Naruto one again and made his way towards the group of students, letting a frowning Naruto staring as Sasuke told something to the girls surrounding him that had them all dropping their head in what looked like sadness before they made their way back to the group letting a scowling Sasuke to his own devices.

Naruto shook his head. While he didn't dislike Sasuke outright he wouldn't seek him for them to be friends. Naruto was sure that if Sasuke kept his path, which would undoubtedly do, problem will ensue to does he kept close to him. And Naruto had his own problems within the village to be searching more problems outside of it.

"Akimichi Choji and Uzumaki Naruto!"

Naruto let his thoughts drift to his opponent as he made his way towards the sparring circle. Choji was the chubby boy who was sitting next to Shikamaru when Iruka had entered the classroom. He was the son of the current head of the Akimichi Clan one of the three clan children that, despite being more skilled than the students with civilian backgrounds, were the three contenders for the title of dead-last because of their lack of motivation in anything that was theoretical, even though he knew Shikamaru could do much, much better than that because he was aware of the mental capabilities of the Nara clansmen and women and much to his amusement Shikamaru only did that because he found it too troublesome to try to get good enough grades. The other one was Kiba Inuzuka, the kid that had made the accurate comment on Sasuke's hair resembling the backside of a duck.

As Iruka instructed the both of them to do the two-finger salute that signified good will between the two combatants, Naruto too his time to remember Choji's Taijutsu style. Like most of his clan, Choji used his big and powerful complexion to block blows without too much trouble and then counter with well-aimed strikes that could end fights if one connected. Naruto watched Choji take is stance which consisted in both his arms held up to form fist above his head so his forearms could protect his face while he spread his legs just a little wider than the shoulder. A powerful form for a fighter that used strength and overwhelming movements to deal with his opponents.

Naruto nodded respectfully at Choji, getting an equal one from the big boned, not fat, boy. The blond haired kid smiled as he took his own stance. When Naruto had begun the Academy, the at-the-time Taijutsu Instructor, a man named Ginta Sakaki, had tried to teach him incorrect stances that would've rendered any attempt to move fluidly in a Taijutsu match useless. He wasn't exactly aware of that but he noticed the man was trying to teach him incorrect stances and when he spoke to Iruka, the main teacher of the class, it had been reported to the Hokage and Ginta had been stripped of his ninja status by attempting to sabotage the new generation, even if he was only one student. Then came Mizuki, who despite his obvious dislike for Naruto, was professional enough not to let it interfere with his teaching since he knew of the consequences.

When he learned the Academy Taijutsu Style, Naruto had found out that muscle memory came very easy to him, while not surprised, it confused him since muscle memory was more of a physical aspect than a mental one, where thanks to ability to recall everything with perfect accuracy he excelled at, and it took him only one month to do the katas of the academy style perfectly. Thanks to that he had noticed that the academy style was to teach the students the basics of hand-to-hand, i.e. how to kick, punch, parry, block, evade and the correct foot work that would improve one's development in Taijutsu. That meant that if one really wanted to be good a Taijutsu, one had to perfect the style taught at the academy and then branch out in the forms that better suited you.

Thanks to his ability to remember anything, he made a mental note to search for a name for it, Naruto was able to integrate stances and form from the style of many of his classmates, he even saw one from Gai-sensei when the man was sparring with the air the day they trained together that he integrated to his own style because it was just that awesome. Kiba, Sasuke, Hinata and Choji where the most common providers since they were the most skilled Taijutsu users in the class so he had keenly watched their spars and then he had gone to his private training ground, a random clearing outside of Konoha, in order to integrate what he learned from their style into his own. Naruto had jokingly called his new style the 'Doki no Kimera' because one day he had been angry because he couldn't adjust his footwork to change from one stance to another fluidly and since his style was a mix of bits of other styles then the name was quite fitting, perturbing legends and mythology aside. (1)

Naruto got into his stance, his left shoulder was relaxed as he put his forearm and elbow in front of his face to protect it, as he stood facing Choji with the left side of his body. His other hand came to rest by his face and his elbow was a little less than a foot away from the right side of his body. On his hands, the little and ringer finger where curled all the way while his middle and index finger were held straight and his thumb was curled halfway. This allowed him to change between jabbing with his two fingers, punching, open palms strikes or knife strikes, or clawing in the blink of an eye. He nodded to Iruka to let him know that he was ready. Choji did the same.

Iruka nodded his own head and raised his hand over his head, only to bring it down before he jumped out of the way. "Hajime!"

Naruto knew that Choji wouldn't attack him directly, partly because of his kind and benevolent nature and partly because his style centered around waiting for the opponent to attack you could use their own attack against their opponent, so he went in the offensive with the best tactic there was when battling an opponent like that. Naruto charged at Choji at slightly more than average speed, which was the one everybody believed he had, and reached Choji in a second. He curling his right hand into a fist he directed the punch towards Choji's stomach. The big boned boy merely brought his elbow down to block it and retaliated with a punch to Naruto's face. Naruto evaded it by dropping into hand stand opening his leg to let the punch pass harmlessly in between them and made it overextend. Naruto closed his legs on Choji's forearm to keep him place but almost cursed when he saw the Akimichi using his other limb to throw punch to his own stomach. Thinking quickly Naruto pushed his arms up just and let go of his hold on Choji's arm just in time for the powerful punch to pass below him, feeling how it graced hi hair.

Now in the air he spun his body, his face level with Choji's, since now they were looking at each other, who was giving him a wide eyed stare. Naruto reached with his hand to get a hold on Choji's shoulders with both hands and used said hold as leverage to get behind the chubby and give him a double kick on his back that made him stumble forward. Naruto used Choji's back as a springboard so he could back flip and get out of Choji's reach and got into his stance one again. Choji turned around and took his stand, shrugging off the slight pain he felt from Naruto's kick and smiled at Naruto with a nod, which Naruto reciprocated before he charged once again.

For Naruto, the best tactic with dealing with Taijutsu users like Choji, was to use flexibility and fast reflexes to confuse them and get as many hit as fast as you could. The only downside to this, at least from Naruto's point of view, was that sometimes you got a little flashy with your maneuvers.

After five minutes of Choji trying to hit Naruto, Iruka called the spar to be a draw. It had been obvious that Naruto was faster, nimbler and all around more skilled than Choji, but one had to take into account that Choji could take a lot of hits and that Naruto was adamant in not taking hits and the few times Naruto did hit Choji, were shrugged off by the boy. Presenting his to fingers at Choji, Naruto smiled.

"That was a great spar Choji. You've gotten faster and I could feel the strength behind your punches when they passed by me," complimented Naruto honestly.

Choji rubbed the back of his head with his right hand as used his left to respond to Naruto's gesture, making a 'handshake' with their fingers. "Thanks Naruto. I've trained hard with dad lately. You are still pretty hard to hit and your blows had become stronger. I actually felt them this time," said Choji with a teasing smile as they made their way back to the group of student. They passed Kiba and Shino, a member of the Aburame clan that was the tallest of the class, had a pale complexion and always was covered in head to toe even on the hottest of days. They exchanged nods with Kiba while Shino merely tilted his head.

Naruto chuckled at Choji. While it was true that he tended to favor speed over strength, it didn't mean that he didn't pack a punch. Quite the contrary actually. Choji had said that because in their spars, Naruto adjusted his footwork and movements in order to with quantity over quality, at least when connecting hits was involved. Choji didn't need to know that though. "Well I put a little chakra into my punches and kicks so it was expected for them to be stronger," said Naruto with a shrug.

They heard a groan beside them that both of them chuckling when Shikamaru approached them. "Don't give him new ideas to make his punches harder you troublesome blonde. He hits hard enough as he is now." Even though his tone was annoyed, Naruto could see the smirk on Shikamaru's face as he presented a fist to him. Naruto returned the smirk and fist pumped with the lazy boy.

Choji cupped his chin as he regarded Shikamaru. "You know I actually wasn't thinking of doing that but thanks Shikamaru. I always knew you had my best interest in mind," said Choji with the same teasing smile on his face.

Shikamaru groaned as he face palmed. "You are spending too much time with Ino. Why our parents decided to have weekly dinners again?"

"Too promote friendship and teamwork between us three since it's the most likely that we would end in a team together." Choji chuckled again when Shikamaru muttered 'troublesome' before her perked up and turned towards Naruto. "Hey Naruto. Are you free this afternoon? Me and Shikamaru are going to my house to train a little and then mom is going to cook us dinner." He then wiggled his eyebrows at him. "She is going to make ramen."

Naruto's eyebrow twitched as he resisted the temptation to actually do that and for forget, as impossible as that was, that he was indeed busy today so he gave an apologetic look to him. "I'm sorry. After class I need to speak to Iruka-sensei about my problem with the clone technique. Also Jiji promised me that he would allow me to pick up a weapon for me to learn how to use. And I promised Kono-kun that I will play ninja with him," said Naruto.

Shikamaru smirked at him. "Sucks to be you then. That little kid is way too troublesome, even for my standards. Remember the time he forced Naruto bring him here? Man, I've never seen Iruka look so constipated." Shikamaru and Naruto began chuckling while Choji laughed out loud. They ignored their classmates that were giving them weird looks and decided to pay attention to Kiba's and Shino's match.

It was funny to see a perturbed Kiba getting taunted by Shino's lack of taunting.

o-0-O-0-o

(Iruka's Classroom – A Few Hours Later)

Iruka had a smile on his face as he waved at the last one of his students that were leaving the classroom. He then looked down at the only student that hadn't left and raised an eyebrow at him. "So what do you want Naruto?" He asked him. Naruto had requested him personally to stay some more because he had found out why he couldn't do the Bunshin even after performing the chakra control exercises the Academy provided: Leaf Sticking, Leaf Floating, Leaf Spinning and Chakra Channeling. The names were pretty self explanatory. Iruka, more than pleased to oblige, had accepted right away, even if in the past that wouldn't have been the case.

When he had been assigned to teach in this class, he had at first vehemently refused to do so just because Naruto was there and he hated what Naruto represented to the village. The Sandaime had managed to convince him in the end by telling that should Naruto give him any kind of trouble, he was allowed to quit when he wanted. Iruka had agreed, thinking that if Naruto was problematic enough he would be able to get him expulsed from the Academy. Oh how wrong he had been. Naruto turned out to be a friendly, polite, sometimes mischievous and diligent young man that did his best to make friends with everyone, except for a select few, and get good grades. Naruto had demonstrated many times that he wasn't what he was made out to be and with time Iruka began to genuinely care the Naruto's well being.

Also Iruka found Naruto's use of his extensive vocabulary rather amusing when other berated the boy for that and his eloquent response always managed to get a laugh from him

Naruto shifted his weight from one foot to the other before smiling at his sensei. "Well you know about my problem with the Bunshin right?" At Iruka's nod he continued, his smile becoming an annoyed frown. "I believe I've found the reason why my clones kept turning out sickly and useless."

Iruka raised an eyebrow and stopped the amused smile that threatened to appear. He knew that this was a rather touchy topic for Naruto, since he could already do the Henge and Kawarimi perfectly using the hand seals. And when he couldn't do the Bunshin, considered the easiest one out of the three, then it was obvious why Naruto would feel like that over it. "Oh. Do tell. I admit that watching you fail again and again was amused at first but when this term began and you still couldn't do it then I became concerned."

Naruto deadpanned at Iruka and his eyebrow twitched when he saw the amused glint and the upward twitching of his mouth. Taking long mental breath to calm down Naruto crossed his arms over his chest. "Very funny Iruka-sensei. If you ever stop being a full time shinobi, you could always give shows every Friday at the Chuckle Bunker. I'm sure Fushi-san will appreciate it," said Naruto. (2)

Iruka laughed at that. "You know sarcasm is the lowest form of wit right?"

"I wasn't being sarcastic."

Iruka laughed more before he wiped a mirthful tear from his eye. Stray chuckles escaped him as he looked down at the annoyed Naruto. "Oh Kami. It's been a long time since I laughed like that. I needed that. Anyways, you said you found out what the problem was so tell me," said Iruka now putting serious face. That was ruined by the stray chuckles the still escaped him.

Naruto ignored his twitching eyebrow and the thoroughly amused Iruka. "I have too much chakra," said Naruto simply.

Iruka blinked at him before waving his hand dismissively. "Eh? There is no such thing as too much chakra. However, there is lack of chakra control. Are you sure you've completed all the exercises?" asked Iruka with a raised eyebrow. Naruto stared blankly at Iruka before wordlessly making his way towards the highest window. Iruka watched on confused as Naruto plucked some leafs from the nearby try and went back to stand in front of him. His confusing became bewilderment when Naruto proceeded to stick a leaf to his forehead, two to his chest, one to each arm and one to each leg before he began making two leafs, one each hand, float an spin in place. All of that at the same time. Iruka could only say one thing. "…Oh."

Naruto stopped doing the chakra control exercises letting the leafs fall to the floor. "Yes. Oh indeed. I said the same thing when even if I could do all the exercises combined, which took me like two months to do, the Bunshin still came out as if it was sick. Then I recalled when you told us about how overloading techniques with chakra could result badly. So I started to use less and less, and yes, you guessed right: less chakra but still couldn't do it correctly. So I came to the conclusion that my chakra capacity was too high to use so little chakra," explained Naruto with an air of annoyance around him.

Iruka cupped his chin as he regarded the possibility of that and after a few seconds he cursed himself mentally. Of course that was the problem. Being who, and what, he is, Naruto was bound to have many times more chakra by this age than most jonins. So it was no surprise when Iruka also reached the same conclusion but they still need some prove. "I think that may be the case Naruto. Hmm, let's see. Try to make forty clones. Use as little chakra as you can."

Naruto nodded and did the hand seals for the clone technique, pumping as little chakra as he could and willing them to appear in the rows behind him, perfectly recalling the distance between them and where they were exactly. Hearing a loud puff a smoke and then hearing Iruka gasp, Naruto turned around only to deadpan. Instead of the forty clones he wanted, he counted fifty five that were healthy looking and ten that looked sick. He pointed at the blinking clones. "I can't use that much in a fight," said Naruto dully, a twitch appearing above his eyebrow.

Iruka laughed nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well it looks like you were indeed true Naruto."

Grumbling, Naruto willed the clones to disappear and turned around to look up at Iruka. "How can I fix that? I already tried combining all the chakra control exercises and I doubt that adding more leafs would have a big enough effect since if you learn the mechanics of the exercise then you only need to apply it on another tenketsu as many times as you need," said Naruto, more annoyed than anything else.

Iruka rubbed his chin in contemplation before looking down at Naruto. "I believe that what you really need are more chakra control exercises." He raised his hand when he saw Naruto about to complain. "Let me finish. This chakra control exercises are more advanced and are normally given to the students that graduated and became genin. I will be making an exception with you seen you obviously have more than enough reserves to do the exercises. I'll give them to you tomorrow," said Iruka carefully.

Naruto nodded at Iruka gratefully but felt the need to ask. "And why not today?"

Iruka chuckled at him. "I don't have the scrolls with me Naruto. Don't be impatient. Good things come to those who wait," said Iruka sagely before smirking and bending down to ruffle Naruto's hair, much to boy's growing annoyance. "Get out of here brat. I don't want keep you here in this boring and dull classroom."

Naruto slapped Iruka's hand away and knew better than to try to arrange his hair since he could probably mess it more. So he waved at Iruka and left the classroom decidedly in a even better mood than this morning. When Iruka was sure that Naruto left the classroom he sat on his desk and made sure that no one was around by looking suspiciously from one side to the other before giggling and opening one of the drawers and pulling out an orange colored book that read '1001 Ways To Be the Perfect Academy Instructor'.

Iruka was passionate in his teaching alright.

o-0-O-0-o

(Hokage Tower – Administration Section – Main Office)

Hiruzen Sarutobi grumbled incoherently behind his seat as he worked on his daily paperwork. He knew that this was essential to the village but most og this request were annoying and sometimes outright stupid. For example: Why would someone need a fountain in the middle of their store? Or better yet why would he authorize the store owners to select who can buy from them or not? Sarutobi had to hold on a grow because he knew exactly why these people made such requests. Their hatred was blinded them and because of that they failed to see what was in front of them.

Even though it made him angry, Sarutobi had to hold in a smile as he thought about the blond that had become his grandson in anything but blood. Sarutobi regretted the fact that he could only do so much about the kid's life but even though he was the Hokage, admittedly the most powerful man in the village, he was only that, just one man. Sarutobi had seen to the promised he made the boy's parents and had taken upon himself to assure the boy's safety. His first two years where himself and some of his female ANBU agents that had taken care of him and saw to his needs. When the boy turned two he was put in the orphanage to as no to raise suspicions on who exactly Naruto was because if they saw the Hokage raising a random child then there will undoubtedly be questions. Questions that Sarutobi was not going to answer yet.

During his two years stay at the orphanage, Sarutobi had ANBU squads seeing to his safety and that he was well treated, because by time was that the information of being the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi had leaked and Sarutobi had a slight suspicion on who did it but without enough proof he couldn't act on it. After he was kicked out of the orphanage when he was four, something that the matrons regretted the exact same day, Sarutobi decided to take matters into his own hand approached the boy, claiming that if the child was going to be mistreated then they would have to do it over his dead body. The villagers, and some shinobi, had backed off but that didn't stop them from glaring, ignoring and bullying the boy in the most subtle of ways like telling their children that he was not to be approached.

It was after his conversation with Naruto four years ago when things began to look up for the blond. After making sure, by promising bodily pain in extreme amounts, that he was fairly treated by the store owners and that he wouldn't get overcharged, Sarutobi enrolled Naruto in the Academy, where he began making a handful of friends. First it was with the Hyuga Heiress, little Hinata. Apparently Naruto had driven off a group of bullies and because of that he became fast friends and their friendship was having a positive effect on the girl, if what Hiashi said was anything to go by. Then he made friends with Shikamaru and Choji. Naruto even got them to train more regularly much to the joy of his parents. Then Naruto became friends with the Yamanaka heir, Ino, and almost immediately took her out of her fangirl mindset, something that both of her parents, Inoichi mainly, appreciated very much. Naruto had told him that he was also trying to make friends with Shino Aburame and Kiba Inuzuka, but both of them where making it difficult because of Shino's reclusive nature and Kiba only wanted to compete with the other males on the class.

Also, Sarutobi was aware of the fact that Naruto was weary of Sasuke because, going by Naruto's own words, the young Uchiha felt off. Like he was going to lash out at any moment anybody near him would be affected badly. Sarutobi had to give it to the boy, Sasuke was indeed unstable, and Sarutobi felt guilty because he was an indirect cause of it, and if Sarutobi had a say then he wouldn't even be in the Academy right now. Unfortunately, Sasuke didn't fell on his jurisdiction because first, he only had a say on official shinobi matters and everything that fell in line with the village's structure. Sasuke was a civilian, a clan born civilian but a civilian nonetheless so Sarutobi had to bit his tongue and accept it until he became a shinobi and gave a good reason to lock him up. Sarutobi was a benevolent man yes, but he wasn't stupid and if it was for the betterment of the village and its people, even if those same people claimed otherwise, he would do what it needed to be done.

Sarutobi was interrupted from his thoughts came through the door. He let a smile lit his face as he beamed at him. "Good afternoon Naruto-kun. I trust you had your talk with Iruka-kun before coming up here. You never told me what you believed the issue was with that particular technique," said Sarutobi, mentally thanking Kami for the excuse of leaving his office for the day and the fact that Naruto was always on time for his appointments.

Naruto smiled happily at his grandfather figure as he took a seat on the chair in front of his desk. "I did. It turned out that I was right and the problem was that I had too much chakra and my control wasn't enough. We confirmed it by using the same amount of chakra to in order to create forty clones." After saying this Naruto got annoyed. "I did sixty five and ten of those came out sickly. Iruka-sensei told me he was going to give me a scroll with advanced exercises in chakra control. He told me that only genin got to learn them and that I was an exception due to my situation."

Sarutobi nodded and put his pipe on his mouth and lit it up, ignoring Naruto's disapproving stare, and he had enough of that from his daughter-in-law. "Ah. I see. Then you know to keep that a secret as much as you are keeping it a secret the fact that you are more skilled that your peers." Sarutobi smirked at Naruto's wide eyed look. He had an ANBU 24/7 keeping tabs on him and imagine his surprise when he found out that Naruto trained himself to the ground every day and that his speed were nearing genin level by now. Sarutobi would've put a stop at the if not for the fact that Naruto was the Jinchuriki of the Kyubi and he had to train like that to get any results.

"You knew?" was the only thing Naruto could ask. While it wasn't a big of an issue if the Hokage was aware of it, he would've told him eventually anyways, it made him realize that somehow he had kept tabs on him. And it was obvious that it was one of his jonin or an ANBU. Naruto promised himself right there and there that he would improve his sensing and stealth skills so as not to ge caught off guard again. He hated that.

Sarutobi laughed deeply. "Of course I knew Naruto-kun. I'm not the Hokage simply because I know a lot of jutsu you know?" said Hiruzen in a playful scolding tone as he exhaled some smoke, which he made sure to make it so it didn't went towards Naruto.

Naruto returned the smirk. "You have to take into account that you are old right?"

Sarutobi almost nodded in agreement before doing a double take to comprehend and analyze Naruto's statement. He glared at the blond. "You cheeky brat! Say something more about my age and you better forget about our arrangements for today," threatened Sarutobi with a shaking fist.

Naruto brought up his hands in a placating gesture. "Ma, ma. You get too worked up when your age is brought up Jiji," said Naruto with a nervous chuckled that became even more nervous when Sarutobi narrowed his eyes at him even further.

In the end Sarutobi nodded his head slowly and let the matter drop, getting a sigh of relief of Naruto that made him smirk to himself. Yes. He still got it. "Tell me Naruto-kun. How are you doing with the task I gave you?" asked Hiruzen as he made himself comfortable on his chair, cringing when a few of his bones popped. Okay. Maybe he lost it just a little.

"You mean using a brush and ink to write different kanji's and patterns without separating the brush from the paper?" asked Naruto before shifting as he shrugged his shoulders. "It's going well I suppose. I already finished with the geometric figures and patterns. I'm on the alphabet now. Ten seconds right? Asked Naruto just to keep up appearances. He didn't want anybody getting even the minutest hint of what he was capable off.

Sarutobi exhaled some smoke and nodded his head in confirmation. "Yes. When you are able of doing all the exercises in less than ten seconds each then you'll be ready to learn the next step."

Naruto quirked an eyebrow. The old man had been adamant in him having a good calligraphy, making him practice it two hours a day before he began giving mundane tasks that involved doing a bunch of stuffs in the scroll without removing the brush. It was annoying to be left in the dark about that. "Ready for what?"

Naruto just smiled at him mysteriously before standing up from his chair and making his way towards the door. "You'll know when I deem you ready Now…" Sarutobi trailed off and smiled at Naruto's grumbles before looking back at him. "What do you say about a meal at Ichiraku before we attend to our business? My treat."

Naruto jumped from his chair and grumbled in annoyance some more, ignoring the 'smugness' coming from Sarutobi as he opened the door. "…Fine."

Sarutobi just chuckled before he too went out of the office, closing the door behind him with an audible 'click'.

o-0-O-0-o

"So this is the store?" asked a deadpanning Naruto as he stared the building in front of him. They had left Ichiraku a few minutes ago and it was already mid-afternoon and the streets were busting with people going on their business. As they had walked through the streets, Naruto felt the people glaring at his back and he was sure that if it wasn't for the Hokage's presence then he would've been glared at every part of his body. While he was accustomed to it by now, it still hurt, and more so because he still didn't know why they did it but he knew that he didn't have anything to do with it.

Sarutobi glanced at Naruto and had to suppress the scowl that threatened to appear on his face. Naruto was good; very much in fact, in masking his true emotions when he wanted to do so but Sarutobi, in all his years of experiences, could still read him as an open book. While it was true that Naruto had begun making friends at the Academy, the majority of Konoha's population still hated him for what he represented. People feared what they didn't understand and hated what they couldn't control. To them, Naruto was a physical manifestation of the memories on what happened ten years ago and that it was only a matter time before it repeated. He sighed. People were stupid indeed.

Sarutobi smiled down at the boy. "Indeed it is. Where you expecting something else?" asked Sarutobi with an amused tone.

Naruto scratched his temple. "I was. Wouldn't you think this is a little too… exuberant, for a ninja store?"

Sarutobi laughed at that. Naruto had every right to think that since the store was indeed something that you couldn't forget even if you gave it a passing look. Painted in bright green and yellow with crimson red doors and a rainbow colored sign, Naruto wouldn't be surprised if it had neon lights for the night, which read 'Koji's Awesome Weapons Shop. Only Awesome Shinobi Allowed'. With mirth in his eyes, Sarutobi spoke. "Ah. Yes. The owner is a old friend of mine. He had always been…" Sarutobi trailed off, searching for a word that could best describe his friend.

"A freak?" Naruto suggested helpfully.

"I would've said someone who doesn't care about what the other think of him and has always been his own person, but yes, the word you used would describe him perfectly. Don't call him that though." Sarutobi chuckled before making his way towards the door motioning for Naruto to follow him.

Naruto followed Sarutobi into the store, half expecting to see confetti and rubber chickens hanging from the ceiling, but was pleasantly surprised that the inside of the store was as normal as one you would expect. The walls were filled to the brim with hanging weapons, leaving a wide space for costumers to test them out even before acquiring them. Sarutobi made their way towards the counter where there was someone sleeping and snoring, you couldn't see his features because of the magazine covering his head and face.

Naruto looked on expectantly as Sarutobi sighed and approached the sleeping man. Sarutobi tapped him on the shoulder twice and Naruto almost jumped when the man suddenly took the magazine, curled it and poised it to strike at Hiruzen's chest. Now that Naruto could see him clearly he noted that he looked to be as old as the Sandaime, with gray hair that felt to his shoulder and a bald semi-circle on top of his head. He also had a mustache and pronounced sideburns. He also had a funny expression on his face as he had wide eyes and his lips were pulled down in an exaggerated frown.

His own person indeed.

Sarutobi deadpanned at the curled magazine poking in the chest before looking at the one holding the magazine with a deadpan expression. "I see you are still the same Koji. It's good to see that time has been kind to you," said the Hokage blankly as he pushed the offending item aside with two of his fingers.

Koji growled at the Sandaime and pointed dramatically at him, almost shoving the magazine into his face. "Shut up Saru! You are one to talk. You are still the boring young geezer you were after Shishi-kun appointed you as the next Hokage!" Even though he was an old man, his voice had an almost hidden childish pitch one would associate with children.

Sarutobi kept his blank expression. "I also see you insist on calling Tobirama-sensei that."

Apparently forgetting his anger, Koji shrugged his shoulders as he dropped his arms to his side. "He insisted on looking like a lion and as a lion he shall ever be called. Besides, he never complained about it. I think he liked it," said Koji nonchalantly with sagely tone.

Hiruzen offered a chuckle and a shake of his head, making Koji grin. "You never change, do you my friend?"

"Never intended to." Koji said cheekily before looking at a perturbed looking Naruto that was looking at him if he grew a second head. "Who's the brat and why is he looking at me like I am a freak?" Of course he knew who the 'brat' was. Hell, the whole village did. But it was better, for the kid's own peaceful state of mind, that de remained oblivious. Not that other villages were making a good job at it mind you.

Sarutobi chuckled again, preventing Naruto from giving a response to being called a brat, and motioned to the blond boy. "This is Naruto Uzumaki. They boy have been talking about in our weekly meetings. Naruto this is Koji Muramasa. He is one of the best craftsmen and weapon user in the elemental nations." Sarutobi sighed wearily at the look he was getting from said man. "Fine. He is the most awesome crafts men and the most awesome weapon user in the elemental nations. Happy?"

Koji grinned and nodded his head and presented his hand for a handshake to Naruto. "Very much. Heya kid! Nice to meet ya!" declared Koji with a grin.

Naruto clasped his hand on Koji's as they shook hands and grinned, albeit nervously. "Ah. Yes. The feeling is mutual Muramasa-san," said Naruto uncertainly as he spared nervous glances to the amused looking Sarutobi.

Koji paused and he turned robotically towards Sarutobi as he ended the handshake with Naruto. "What have you done Saru?" asked Koji, exaggerated despair sipping from his tone.

Sarutobi seemed to have an idea of what Koji was referring too by the amused look on his face, but he decided to school it in a clueless expression. "I'm afraid I don't know what you are talking about Koji.

Naruto did jump this time when Koji pointed at him dramatically with his magazine, his maddening eyes never leaving Sarutobi, who looked even more amused. "You are trying to make him your 'mini-me' don't you?" He then growled at Sarutobi as he made a fist with his other hand. "Kids that age shouldn't be polite! Instead of calling me that he should have yelled at me that I was creepy old man!" Too Naruto's growing disbelief, Koji was almost crying as he gave his 'passionate' speech.

"Um…" The older men turned their heads towards Naruto who rubbed his head nervously at seeing crying third aged men and the mirthful eyes of Hiruzen. He looked directly at a Koji. "I do find you kind of strange Muramasa-san. Strange in a very… awesome way." He directed a look at Sarutobi who was becoming red with suppressed laugher before looking back at Koji.

Koji stopped his antics to grumble. "His still overly polite but I guess that should do." He then looked at Naruto, a smile on his old, wrinkled face. "But don't call me by my family name kid! Call me Koji! If you can remove the '-san' part would be better. Or maybe you could give me a nickname. That'll be awesome!" gushed Koji as he began thinking of the possible nicknames he thought suited him.

Naruto sweatdropped and he looked pleadingly at the Hokage, who shook his head in amusement before coughing into his fist getting Koji's attention. "Alright. Now that pleasantries are over, there is favor Naruto-kun and I would like to ask from you," said Sarutobi with a placid expression on his face.

Koji rubbed his mustache and nodded his head. "Umm. I thought as much. You never were one for visiting sporadically," said Koji as he crossed his arms over his chest and leaned into the counter.

"I'd like for you to determine what weapon is best suited for Naruto-kun here," said Sarutobi, getting a confused look from Naruto.

He decided to voice it. "Jiji, Aren't I the one supposed to choose the weapon of my liking?" asked Naruto, his brows furrowed but then recoiled when Koji turned towards him sharply, a mad look in his eyes.

"Take that back brat!" Koji almost snarled and he ignored the resigned sigh that came from Sarutobi. "Choosing the best weapon for an individual is a fine art that had been lost trough time and only a few select individuals are bestowed with such and honor. Konohagakure is lucky to have me here! I helped Senju 'Shishi' Tobirama to create his Raijin no Ken. I created the White Chakra Saber that Hatake Sakumo used. And it was I who designed the special kunai the Yondaime Hokage used for the Hiraishin. Apologize now you heathen!"

Naruto directed a perturbed look at Sarutobi who only shook his head with a sigh. Getting the message Naruto bowed his head at Koji. "I apologize for my petulant behavior… Koji-san. Could you please determinate the best weapon for my usage?" asked Naruto, sweat trilling down his forehead at the excited grin on the old man's face.

"Alright! I forgive you because you are friends with Saru and any friend of Saru is friends with me. Now let's choose your weapon! Get into your cool pose!" shouted Koji frantically as he jumped over the counter and grabbed Naruto by his shoulders almost painfully.

And as Naruto heard Sarutobi facepalm in the back ground, he cursed his ability to recall everything because he had to deal with Konohamaru Sarutobi after this.

Take what he said earlier this morning back. Life wasn't good at all.

* * *

**S'up rabid readers!**

**Since the first chapter if 'Nindo' wasn't well received, I decided to go the next idea on my head and wrote the first chapter because when I started I couldn't stop. I wrote this like in twenty hours in three days. So any case, this idea was inspired by The Engulfing Silence's Harry Potter series in where Harry has an eidetic memory. So I thought 'Why don't give Naruto a perfect memory and branch it out from there?' And like that this story was born. I have lot of things planned out for this and this one would actually be serious, unlike the other two that are merely written for my amusement and perverted tendencies.**

**Anyways, the first few chapters are going to be about how this new development with Naruto changed those around him and his perspective on this matter. As you could see, Naruto is wary of Sasuke and there are hints for one his future abilities he is going to get. In any case I will actually build Naruto's character and not have him an overpowered genius since the beginning. Well, he might be a genius, thanks to his eidetic memory, but there are factors that prevent him from showing it as you saw above. Now let's point out some things:**

**1) Doki no Kimera translate to Wrath of the Chimera. It is a fitting name for the style Naruto is developing. It is still not perfected, not by a long shot and wont be for a while. If you have a better name for the Nature of Naruto's style feel free to say in the reviews. Also I don't want anyone complaining about Naruto copying something is not his and using it like the Uchiha since what Naruto is doing is way different because he only remembers perfectly how to do it. He has to work his ass off to integrate the moves into his Taijutsu, unlike the Sharingan which apparently does it in whim.**

**2) Anyone got the 'Fairy Odd Parents' Reference. I spent like ten minutes looking for the name of the comedy local were April Fool does his show. Fushi means Knuckle by the way. If you saw the episode you'll get it.**

**Anyways remember to review and share your love with me!**

**Bye. **


End file.
